The Flooding
by ceresvulcan
Summary: One-shot. Another take on what happened surrounding the kiss in MMALM. Jack and Karen both realize what they want, but only one of them admits to what they can't have.


Author's Notes: Yes, yet another take on what is possibly my favorite Jack/Karen moment out of all 8 seasons, the kiss before Grace's wedding. So many questions surrounding it. I had to give it yet another answer. I wrote this in about 30 minutes at one in the morning because I had nothing else to do. So forgive me if it's a little strange. The sequel to BTL is underway and chapter 1 will be up soon!

Disclaimer: None of the characters, lyrics, or pieces borrowed from the episode belongs to me. I would like to say that Sean Hayes belongs to me, but that is only my wishful thinking.

"The Flooding"

_"All through the years_

_I've held oceans inside_

_Held back the tears, and the waves, and the tide_

_The dam had to burst and the currents collide_

_With a flood of emotion I can no longer hide"_

_~You Should Be Loved from Side Show The Musical_

Jack had been insanely bored all morning. A wedding between a man and a woman was the most insane idea he had heard anyone mutter in a while, especially if that woman was Grace. But he did as was expected, dressed up in his best suit and favorite tie (the one that matched his eyes) and shuffled his feet around the most dauntingly drab place he could imagine for what felt like hours.

"When does this thing start? We've been here forever." He groaned loudly, watching Will monitor the guest book and harass the attendants if they walked by without signing it. "Come on, let's get this freak show on the road."

"Jack, could you at least pretend to be an adult, just for a few hours?" Will growled.

"Well that's no fun." Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm bored!"

"Then go do something. Go see how Grace and Karen are doing."

"Right. You sent the most stoned person in the world to help Grace do her hair. She's going to look fab-u-lousy." Jack turned, and marched his way down the corridor to the dressing room.

~~~~**~~~~

He knocked on the door, and from inside he heard Grace yell, "Just a minute."

He didn't wait, and pushed right in.

Grace was standing in front of her mirror, and she whirled around when she heard the door.

"My god! Jack! Don't just barge in like that, you scared me! I said just a minute."

"I'm gay. What am I going to see?" He looked Grace up and down, "Guess that's what you get for a last minute dress."

"Jack, this is my robe."

"Oh. Where's Karen?"

"Here I am, poodle." Karen came out from behind Grace's dressing screen. She wore an off the shoulder black gown and a green fur wrap, with a diamond choker. The color of her hair looked to be a deep, rich chocolate, and it off-set her pale skin beautifully.

Jack felt his breath catch in his throat

And he wasn't the only one.

Though Karen was better at hiding it, when she came out Jack's appearance nearly stunned her. The baby blue tie he wore perfectly accentuating the sparkle of his blue eyes, his hair looking sleek and dark with just a bit falling into his face like the finishing touches of a painting. The suit he wore was well cut, and hugged his body in all the right places, making it clear to anyone paying attention that there was a well-toned body underneath all those material layers. Karen noticed him smile when she walked into view, and the room seemed to light up. She nearly forgot where she was.

"Will sent me to check on you and Grace." Jack said.

"Who?" Karen asked, still mesmerized.

"Grace." Jack pointed over at her, a bit confused.

"Oh!" Karen snapped back to reality, "Gracie! Right. We're fine, poodle. Don't worry about us." She turned around to Grace, but still caught herself watching his reflection.

"Ok. You sure you don't need me?" Jack asked.

_Do I need you? Does a fish need water to breathe? But what is that word anyway, need? How do we know what we really need? Do I want you? That's the question you should ask. Ask me, Jackie. Ask me if I want you. I'm feeling brave today, and I might just tell you that I...I...._

"Karen?"

Karen snapped back to reality, "Um...no honey, we're fine."

Jack turned to leave, and was nearly smacked in the face by Will barreling through the door.

"Hey! Careful! You almost wrecked my face!"

"No one would've been able to tell any difference Jack." Will replied, "I need to talk to Grace, get out."

Jack and Karen looked at each other and shrugged, marching out into the hallway.

~~~~**~~~~

Of course he and Karen couldn't help themselves. They stood with their ears pressed against the door and tried their hardest to hear the conversation. But the doors were just too thick, and all they heard was a bunch of muffled sounds.

Karen giggled, "Aw. Will's doing her one last time before he hands her off to Leo."

"I just hope when I get married he'll do the same for me."

"Ditto!" Karen laughed, her hazel-green eyes beaming.

She looked at him, and although in real time it was only a few seconds, the thundering beats of his heart and the pauses in between seemed eternal. She was beautiful. He always knew it. But now, standing right there in front of him, he felt it in every part of his body.

"Hey Kare, can I kiss you?"

Karen was surprised. Why was he asking? He never asked. Her heart was racing, and she'd call herself crazy, but she could swear by the flush on his face that his was as well. And so, she asked him.

"Why?"

"Just 'cause." He shrugged.

"Okay." She complied.

They both leaned forward, and their lips touched. It lasted no more than five seconds. It looked no different than any other kiss they had ever shared. But on the inside, it was so much more.

They simply knew.

Almost instantaneously, Karen and Jack both grabbed for each other, their mouths finding each other once again. Hot, wet, salty, tasting like liquor, peppermint, her orange blossom shampoo, his favorite cologne, every scent and smell and sensation they knew seemed to be awake all at once.

Karen's hands clung around his neck, nearly knocking him off balance. He felt his legs hit the hall table, and even then heard objects crashing down around him.

His hands couldn't seem to find where they wanted to be. He was grabbing her waist, holding on to her rear end, anything he could grab a hold of to bring her body closer to his own. Her breath became the only sound he knew.

Time seemed to slow down.

They parted and stared at each other. Vibrant blood streaking color through their bodies. Temperatures rising.

Jack raised a hand to her face, and gently stroked her cheek. She turned into his touch and closed her eyes. Stan never touched her this way. Never made her feel like something treasured or precious. But Jack could.

Jack marveled at the way Karen looked at him. The fear, the excitement, no lover he had ever been with, had ever come near the expression she had right now.

In a blind blur he turned and pushed her against the opposing wall, his hand teasing at her dress, his eyes watching her chest rise and fall beneath the fabric.

She kissed him again. Her tongue suddenly found his and she moaned delicately. "Ah…Jack."

"Shh…don't forget Mom and Dad are in the next room." Jack said.

Her hands went under his coat and she let herself touch him, really touch him for the first time. He was so alive right now, and he was beautiful. She wanted all of him right here and now. But something inside her would not let go of her pride.

"Jack…wait."

"I hate those words." He muttered.

His lips came again, so close to hers. Just brushing, and lingering, but this time they came with fear. Jack's body shook, as if he already knew.

"What are we doing, Jack?" Karen asked him, "This isn't right."

"Fuck right!" Jack said in a harsh whisper, "Don't stop. Please."

He put a hand around her neck and held her face close to his. Their lips still barely touching, enough so Karen could taste his tears when he started crying.

"Jack." She whispered his name, her tears slowly mingling with his own. "I can't. I want to, but..."

"No. Don't say it Karen. Please don't say it." He took a heavy breath, "I love you."

Karen bit down on his bottom lip, his heart stinging, "I can't, Honey. I'm sorry."

Karen pushed him away, but she didn't get far before she felt his arms go around her waist and his head rest against her. She could feel him shaking with silent sobs, and had to fight back her own.

"Karen."

His voice saying her name stung worse than anything she had ever heard right now.

"Can't we just be, Jack?" She asked him.

"Do we have to be, Karen?" He replied.

Aside from them, the hallway was empty. It had only lasted for a few brief minutes. But to the only two people who experienced it, it had been a lifetime. And even they weren't quite sure, what had just happened here.


End file.
